Dear Snow
by Mochiraito
Summary: A Hey! Say! JUMP fanfic—Bagiku cukup hanya dengan menatapmu tersenyum—meski senyum itu bukan untukku.


Pemuda itu menatap pemuda manis yang duduk di hadapannya, mencoba meyakinkan dirinya jika hal yang dilakukannya memang benar. Namun pemuda yang ditatapnya hanya menatap ke lantai sejak tadi, tak jauh berbeda dengan pemuda-pemuda lain di lorong putih itu. Akhirnya pemuda itu, Okamoto Keito, menekan tombol hijau di keitainya untuk menghubungi seseorang. Di wajahnya terlihat berbagai ekspresi bercampur aduk, yang merupakan pemandangan yang jarang, hasil dari perasaan dalam hatinya yang juga bercampur aduk. Ia menunggu sambungan telepon tersambung dengan berbagai perasaan yang sejak tadi ia rasakan, sedih, kesal, panik, _shock_, juga bingung.

Akhirnya terdengar jawaban dari ujung sana, "Ada apa, Keito?"

"Yamada cepat kemari! Yuto, dia..." Keito tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya, kata yang ingin ia ucapkan tertahan di ujung tenggorokannya.

"Kau tenangkan dirimu dulu," Yamada Ryosuke sengaja memberi jeda pada kalimatnya, "sekarang katakan, apa yang terjadi pada Yuto?"

Keito menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, mencoba menangkan dirinya, "Yuto..." pemuda itu menelan ludah, "meninggal."

.

.

* * *

_**Dear Snow**_

_A Hey! Say! JUMP fanfic—Bagiku cukup hanya dengan menatapmu tersenyum—meski senyum itu bukan untukku._

_**All Hey! Say! JUMP's members **__belongs to __**Kami-sama**__, __**their parents**__, and __**Johnny's Jimusho**_

_**Dear Snow**__ belongs to it's __**composer**__ and __**Arashi**_

_**Dear Snow **__belongs to __**Mochiraito**_

_**WARNING! **__Contains: One-sided __**YutoxYamada**__, __**YamaXXX, OOCness**__, __**ABALness**__, __**GAJEness**__, __**LOCH(?)ness**__, __**EPIC FAIL poem**__,__** EPIC FAIL story**__._

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

.

**ENJOY!**

* * *

.

.

Untuk dirimu

yang selalu tersenyum padaku,

yang selalu tertawa bersamaku,

yang selalu berada di sisiku,

dulu.

.

Untuk salju

yang selalu putih,

yang selalu dingin,

yang selalu indah,

bagiku.

.

Untuk dirimu

yang tak pernah berpaling pada diriku,

yang tak pernah menyadari keberadaanku,

yang tak pernah bisa merasakan perasaanku,

selamanya.

.

Untuk salju

yang tak pernah beku di tanganku,

yang tak pernah mendengar keluh kesahku,

yang tak pernah ada di sisiku,

selamanya.

.

Untuk dirimu

yang menjadi penghias setiap mimpiku,

yang menjadi mentari di hariku,

yang menjadi bintang di sendiriku,

selalu.

.

Untuk salju

yang menari di pundakku,

yang tersenyum padaku,

yang menghujani diriku,

dulu.

.

Aku rasa

tak akan mengerti perasaan ini.

Aku tahu

tak akan pernah bisa kugapai.

.

Jika setitik cahaya di langit jatuh

Izinkan aku hilangkan seluruh lara dan gundah

Penuhi hatimu dengan bahagia dan ceria

Meski hanya akan berlalu seperti angin malam.

.

Untuk salju,

Biarpun kau akan mencair,

keindahannya tak akan pernah hilang

selamanya.

.

Untuk dirimu,

Biarpun tubuh ini akan mati,

bunga ini tak akan pernah layu

selamanya.

.

Meskipun tak akan bisa kugapai,

Meskipun tak akan bisa kurengkuh,

Meskipun tak akan bisa ada di sisiku,

Meskipun tak akan bisa menjadi milikku,

.

Biarkan tetap menjadi bunga yang indah

Seindah salju

yang turun di musim dingin

karena aku akan tersenyum meskipun hanya itu yang kupunya.

.

.

.

Akhirnya aku berada di sini, berdiri di antara batu-batu nisan. Menatap sosokmu yang terus dihujani salju yang putih bersih. Kau tahu, kau mengingatkanku pada tubuhku sendiri. Aku melihat mereka menyelimuti tubuhku yang sudah dingin dengan selimut putih yang tak bisa kurasakan di kulitku. Ah, aku lupa. Bukankah aku memang tak bisa merasakan sentuhan fisik lagi?

Aku tak bisa berhenti mempertanyakan air mata yang turun dari kedua matamu. Apakah itu untuk sahabatmu? Ataukah untuk orang yang kau kasihi? Yang manakah aku bagi dirimu?

Tolong, berhentilah menangis. Jangan sia-siakan air matamu untuk orang sepertiku. Bukankah kau tahu, berapa banyak pun air mata yang kau habiskan takkan membawaku kembali ke sana? Kumohon... Kumohon Yama-chan...

Aku bisa melihat orang itu telah menunggumu di bawah hujan salju ini sejak tadi. Aku tahu ia datang ke sini bersama denganmu dengan membawa sebuket bunga lavender. Hanya ada satu hal yang ingin kukatakan pada dirinya. Betapa beruntungnya dirinya mendapatkan semua yang kuinginkan dari dirimu—senyummu, perhatianmu, kasih sayangmu, segalanya.

Pergilah sekarang atau aku tidak akan bisa pergi ke tempat diriku seharusnya.

Aku tahu kau tidak bisa merasakan mendengarku juga melihatku bahkan merasakan keberadaan diriku pun kau takkan bisa. Tak apa bagiku karena aku tahu kau bahagia. Biar saja aku disini, pergilah bersama orang itu dan raih kebahagiaanmu. Yakinlah aku akan merasa lega jika melihatmu bahagia. Bagiku cukup dengan mengingat waktu yang telah kita habiskan bersama maka aku akan merasa bahagia.

Terima kasih atas saat-saat berharga yang sudah kau berikan untukku, meskipun pada akhirnya aku tidak bisa membalasnya sedikit pun. Meskipun kau takkan bisa menjadi milikku, aku akan selalu mencintaimu.

.

.

.

**THE END**

* * *

**Yak! Berakhir dengan gajenya.**

**Thanks banget ya buat Arashi yang udah nyanyiin lagu Dear Snow. Gara-gara kalian udah nyanyiin lagu itu, aku jadi bisa bikin fanfic ini!**

**Curcol dikit nih... Tadi sore aku pengen bikin fanfic tapi ga ada ide. Entah dapet usul dari mana, tiba-tiba pengen denger lagu Dear Snownya Arashi. Ajaibnya, entah kenapa begitu dengar lagu itu aku langsung pengen bikin fanfic tentang lagu itu. Terutama gara-gara reff sama kalimat yang "Eien ni kanawanai soredemo itoshii hito yo."**

**Awalnya cuma niat pengen bikin puisinya aja tapi kok rasanya ga jelas banget ya? Jadi aku tambahin dikit cerita di akhir sama awalnya deh. Biar readers-san ngerti maksud puisinya.**

**Keito: Kalau ternyata masih belum ngerti juga gimana?**

**Author: Aih gomen... saya memang author yang ga jelas...**

**Yuto: Sabar ya... #usap-usap kepala Author**

**Author: #peluk YutoKeito**

**Yama: Ngomong-ngomong emang aye jadi sama siapa sih di sini?**

**Author: Hi-mi-tsu~**

**Yama: #nabok Author**

**Ngomong-ngomong kenapa Yutonya aku bikin mati lagi ya? Kayanya waktu bikin 5 Seconds pun aku udah banjir air mata gara-gara ngebayangin Yuto mati ketabrak. Sekarang malah bikin dia mati lagi... Payah banget nih ah!**

**Yuto: Aih, malangnya nasibku~ #ngelap air mata**

**Author: Yuuutoooo gomenasaai~~ #slow motion**

**Sore ja, review?**


End file.
